


Happy Birthday

by Kurobane_Miraii06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Kuroo Tetsurou, Ghost! Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Sick Character, kuroo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobane_Miraii06/pseuds/Kurobane_Miraii06
Summary: Kuroo just wants to hear Kenma wishing him 'Happy Birthday' once again. Kenma just wants Kuroo to move on and continues his life without griefing.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work🤗.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy my work and I'm still trying to improve my writing skill❤️.

Kuroo tried to hold his tears, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to feel the stingy sensation in his eyes anymore. He didn't want to feel the numbness in his heart anymore. The feeling of someone violently stomped on his heart, he didn't want to feel it anymore.

His blinked his teary eyes for a few time, blankly stared at his shaky hands that holding a bouquet of crimson roses, flower that represent grief and sorrow. A soft yet sad smile carved on his pale face.

“How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me? Why can't you believe in me a little more? Why can't you tell me everything?! ” Kuroo can't breath, his chest squeezed with regret and frustration. Stream of tears keep flowing down rapidly.

Kuroo kneeled down in front of the tombstone, fondly caressing the carved name on it while his other hand slowly placed down the flower bouquet on it. He took as much air as he can in one heavy breath.

"You've promised me that you will stay with me forever, right? I still remembered our promise, why did you break our promise? I missed you, your parents missed you, Hinata missed you, everyone missed you, Kenma." Kuroo can't hold his sadness anymore, he hugged Kenma's tombstone while sobbing out his distress and frustration.

Kuroo still remembered the day Kenma left him forever, he lost Kenma on his birthday, 17th November last year, on his third year of highschool.

Kenma never told him about his deadly disease, he never told anyone. Kuroo felt betrayed, he felt like Kenma didn't believe in him as much as he believed in Kenma. Kenma passed away due to arrhythmia, a heart disease that will cause heartbeat rhythm being irregular.

"Hey, Kenma. You know it's kinda lonely without you here. I keep playing all the games that you used to play but I still sucks with it-" a small chuckle escaped from Kuroo's lips "-I'm sure you'll laugh at me if you see how miserable I am when I lost the game you used to play."

Raindrop started to fall down, Kuroo slowly stand up, once again fondly stared at the tombstone. A sincere smile finally carved on his lips while his eyes still blurry with tears.

“Everytime something goes well, I momentarily forget how much I miss you. I really wish you will always be with me physically, Kenma. I really wish you can smile at me and wish me a happy birthday like you usually do past years.”

Kuroo started to leave the graveyard hesitately, he really didn't want to leave Kenma but he knew Kenma will be mad at him if he knew he still holding on the past. Little did Kuroo knew, Kenma's spirit keep watching him with a sorrow smile.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo. Happy birthday." Kenma whispered softly before completely vanished in the air.


End file.
